tales of the furious six
by reidswife
Summary: this is kinda like the secrets of the furious five only its about my oc's see how tyrant, tiger,cuppa,striker,Razor,vapor,cupid and vapor got their skills STORY ON HOLD DUE TO SCHOOL
1. Chapter 1

tales of the furious six

**hey everyone new story coming through. and this time it's for kung fu panda this story is something for you all just to get to know my oc's and their story's this will not affect any of my other kung fu panda story's in the late future . so without farther adieu...**

**p.s don't own kung fu panda if i did i would've made po and tigeress a couple already.:(**

chapter one the tale of tyrant

tyrant gasped out loud gulping down as much air she could get before he saw her. to late, a black Shadow sank his claws deep into her neck Tyrant screamed in pain tears forming in her eyes '' d-daddy'' she cried ''what did i say about coming up for air without my permission?" he asked '' y-y-you said not to or you'll choke me again'' she answered. her father smiled a wicked grin '' and did you follow those rules?" '' n-n-no daddy'' she said scared his claws digged deeper into her neck '' what did i say bitch about calling me daddy'' he screamed in her ear '' not to sir'' she said trying her hardest not to cry. ''then why do you do it?'' he yelled '' s-s-so'' tyrant stuttered '' PHH PATETIC YOUR JUST LIKE SISTER'S AND MOTHER NO WONDER THEY LEFT YOU THEY HATED YOU THEY DIDN'T LOVE YOU, YOU KNOW WHAT YOU ARE YOUR NOTHING BUT A WHORE, SLUT AND BITCH!" he shouted with that he left but not before he gave tyrant a cold hard slap. the slap was so hard it echoed from the dungeon that terent slept in. the slap sent her flying towards the wall. terent screamed than she fell unconscious on the ground.

When Tyrant awoke her vision was blurry the only thing she saw was red. Blood she thought she tried to clear it away but it stringed her eyes she then remembered that her dad left the bucket of water there. She run to it gasped and plunged her head in it after a while the blood cleared her eyes when she was sure all the blood was out she removed her head from the water. her head was aching like crazy she was sure she got a concussion she looked around the dungeon for that secret place where she hid the pain pills she stole from the market when she found cabinet there was bottle after bottles of pain pills she grab a bottle took 4 pills out and swallowed them. after a while she was feeling better. she decided that enough was enough she grabbed a stick got the blanket she used to sleep in grabbed all of the pain pills and her belongings. she quickly created a portal to the 2nd dimension also known as the Kung fu panda world..

When tyrant got to the valley of peace she heard her stomach growl she looked around she then spotted the noodle shop the 14 year old walked slowly into the shop and was greeted by two furry pandas who looked like they 16 years old. ''hello welcome to our dads shop how may we be of service?'' the female panda with a lavender flower on her ear. '' i-i-would like to eat if that's any trouble'' she said '' oh okay table for 3 right?'' said the lady writing down the order ''and where's your parent's'' she asked. ''uh i don't have any parent's she said softly but the female panda caught on ''you don't have any parent's'' she asked ''yes tyrant said hoping the female panda wasn't going to call the police she didn't want to be arrested on her first day of staring her life over! ''PO GET IN HERE AND BRING DAD!'' she said she than kindly took a hold of tyrant's paw tyrant wormed trying to get free. then the female panda sweetly said '' it's all right we're not going to hurt you i promise''

when they were in the kitchen of the noodle shop the female panda sat tyrant down on a stool '' i should tell you my name I'm mei mei my big brother Po should be here and my dad Mr. ping'' '' okay'' tyrant said then a bird she assumed was walked up to mei mei

'' mei mei who would this young lady be?" ''this is uh sweetie what is your name'' she asked tyrant forgetting that she never asked her name. '' t-t-tyrant Mam'' '' right this is tyrant and daddy she's a Orphan just like with me and po! right po?'' po said '' yes and i think it would be boudasiouly awesome if she came to live with us can she dad?'' Po pleaded Mr. ping thought for a minute and said '' well you both know my motto there's always a spot at ! that is if she would like to stay here'' they all looked at tyrant she was thinking they didn't seem like bad people then again her farther didn't seem bad but that didn't stop him from abusing her. but she liked this place it was warm comforting so she said in a happy tone '' tyrant ping i like the sound of that'' then next thing she knew they were all hugging her '' welcome to the family new little sister'' Po said ''yes welcome'' mei mei said '' thank you'' tyrant said with tears in her eyes..

And that was how tyrant was welcome into the ping family..

**so that was tyrants story next chapter will be tigers but only if i get 3 or more reviews oh and i can't stress this enough NO FLAMES! i will delete them. and just to let you know i have a problem with my shift button so if your mad about capital letters please put it in a nice way. :) **


	2. Chapter 2 tigers story

chapter 2: tiger's tale ( with special guest)

**hey guys i know i said 3 reviews but i have so much to do i just thought i might put this up before i forget about the story so here's tiger's and a little surprise...**

**disclimer: again do i look like i own kung fu panda?**

I'm a monster thought a little boy cub. now i'm sure you think he was a bunny or a cute little bird Or something like that but no this was a tiger! yes a tiger that goes by the name tiger ( ironic huh?) Tiger unsheathe his claws he looked at them as if they held some sort of answer to why his was pitiful. his little sister tigress was just adopted just 4 days ago by some guy named master Shifu. tiger was happy that his sister got a home but he was also angry why didn't she something about him to the men then that way they both got a home and they could live together. But tiger Had other things on his mind then that. like a question that both he and tigress had asked each other are they monster's? tiger thought so why because everywhere he want kids would run away They wouldn't want to play with him they wouldn't to sit next to him scared that he might hurt them if they make fun of him. But frankly to be honest he was a nice guy just don't get on his bad Side then you will have hell to pay.

tiger growled softly to himself '' i have no friends my sisters not here and everyone's scared of me because i'm different.'' '' your not different your just special in your own way'' said someone tiger turned around and said and a cold,bitter tone '' who are you and why aren't you afraid of me?''tiger asked. the person than stepped into the light '' i am master mong jong. and i am here to help you i am not afraid of you because i too was once in your shoes'' said master mong jong she was a red panda just like master shifu. Tiger just looked at this women like she was crazy then said '' you can't help me besides why go though the trouble i'm a monster'' '' your not a monster now quit saying that no one is a monster your just feared by all but i will change that'' '' what do you mean'' he asked '' do you know a female tiger that goes by the name Tigress?'' ''of course she my little sister she got adopted why?" tiger asked hoping she was all right. ''well she is being trained my brother master shifu and i want to train you to become part of what master oogway calls the furious six and well i can't do that without a leader so do you think you can train with me to be the leader?" she asked. Tiger couldn't belive what he was hearing was this lady asking to adopt him? him of all people she could've picked anyone of the bunny's or chicks but she instead picked him Tiger stuttered before replying '' wait are you a-a-adopting me'' '' mm you could say that so is that a yes?" Tiger shook his head yes. ''good well let's get you packed up while i do the paperwork'' master mang jaog said. then she left. Tiger started his packing.

it didn't take long for Tiger to pack all he had was some paintings made by his sister (Tigress was quite the artist for a 10 year old) and the next thing Tiger could remember was his training with the furious six and falling in love for the first time...

THE END...

**So howed you like it** **sorry it was to short i couldn't think of a good back story for him but don't worry his personality will be alot more understanding. and for those who thinks it's corny how his life was like Tigress i know again i can't think of a good backstory for him he isn't like tyrant who was abused ( although she was hard to come up with she has the easiest persona to write) so again please review oh and thank you ric castle for favoriteing my story. i promise i will update when i can don't know who's gonna be next striker or razor ( their both snakes except different kinds) their info is on my profile so reidswife bids adieu have a blessed weekend. :)**


	3. Chapter 3: strikers story

chapter 3: striker's story

**hey every one this is the next installment of tales of the furious six thank you to The Speedy hero for reviewing so heres chapter 3. enjoy...**

once upon a time there lived a fearsome snake family called the black mambos. The black mambos where soon blessed with a beautiful girl who they named venom. Venom grew up to be a brave female who she met a male named cobra who was a master of a village. she and cobra both married making her master Venom she was feared by all villens for her venom packed a powerful punch for if you even got a prick by her fangs you'd drop down dead. Cobra was also deadly but for a reason if you step on him you die. why because he was a rattle snake and if you mess with his family he'll let you know. After sometime they also was blessed with a child called striker. but there was a catch to this bundle of joy...

grandmaster Cobra was pacing back and forth in the hospital hall he was waiting for the arrival of his son/Daughter his wife had just gone into labor. and now he was panting like crazy ''don't worry master i'm sure you'll be a great father'' said master Cobra's loyal serpent. '' y-y-your right i'm sure she'll love me'' he said see unlike most fathers master Cobra was hoping for a girl. '' Cobra come meet our son'' said master venom ''s-s-son'' master cobra " yes your handsome son''

she said while she brought out the boy to the father. master cobra looked at him with love in his eyes '' w-w-whats his name'' '' mm mm i think we should name him striker after his grandfather''

'' i-i-i think thats a wonderful name'' '' ok striker it is now let's see those dashing fangs dear'' master venom said as if on cue striker smiled. But when the boy smiled it was like a broken record was scratched he had NO FANGS! ''NO FANGS!" the mother cried "NO venom'' the farther screamed then the mother fainted..

when the snake couple came to they stared at striker as if he had grown seconded head.'' wonder why there looking at me like that all i did was smile what's wrong?" thought a very confused baby striker did he do something wrong? if so what? '' well maybe he needs to grow them in'' said the nurse who over heard the commotion from the worried parent's. ''you know many baby's just need the right love and time to grow their fangs'' she said with saying that the nurse left. And taking in what the nurse said the couple did love striker and they waited and waited and waited. but striker did not produce fangs not even a little stubble! on strikers 7th birthday he began to feel different,strange, like he didn't belong and he didn't like it. one day he asked his mom '' mother i don't feel good'' he said master venom sighed knowing this day would come answered her son '' why what ever do you mean'' '' i-i-i feel different from all the other snakes like some things wrong with me'' he said. Striker then noticed his mom had tears in her eyes '' mum whats wrong why are you crying did i do something wrong?'' '' no dear you did nothing wrong it's just that how could this happen to you'' master venom cried drying her tears ''you want to know why your different? your different because you have no fangs! and a snake with no fangs is hardly a snake!" she said. Then it all came to Striker no wonder the poor baby snake felt different no fangs why that was horrid! but

Striker being a very happy and kind person suddenly thought of a way to make his proud mother happy. then he saw it a guitar ( i don't know if there are guitar's in china but just pretend) picked it up with his tail and started playing. ( again use your imagination) Then he started singing soft lyrics...

don't cry mama your little boy's alright

i know i'm different but thats alright

if different is beautiful

then i guess i'm okay

oh mama your little boy's ok

as long your happy

I'll be ok.

yeah,yeah I'll be ooook

ok

ok..

When striker finished his mom smiled at him '' your right if your happy then i'm happy''

she then left making striker happy that his parents wouldn't worry but was he ever so wrong.

By time Striker became the best musicsition all of the village had ever heard. But sadly that stop the bad guys from coming. no Strikers mom still had to protect the valley but Striker also had a job he had to keep peace to the valley's children.

During the winter festival Striker stayed behind because he was afraid being made fun of due to him not having fangs. While Striker was at home with his dad master venom was making sure everything was up to date and to see if she could get something for her family at home a b giant gorilla stepped in her way '' are you master cobra?" he asked '' no im master venom wife of master cobra and might i asked what do you want with my husband?'' she said getting ready to fight.

'' he owes me my family so i'm gonna take his so that means you and your son are going to die!"

he yelled before grabbed her. But master venom predicted this and got her fangs ready to strike

But the gorilla also saw this coming he was wearing metal amor! but that didn't master venom to protect her family. she flung head first at the gorilla but when she did her fangs where chipped clean off. she fell down she stared in disbelieve at her fangs they were gone! but before she could do anything the gorilla backed her into a dark corner she screamed and tried to get away to the palace to warn her family but she was grabbed by the tail and threw smack dab into a wall. she thought this was the end till she saw a familer face...

Striker heard screams from down the valley way and gasped at what he saw his mother being beaten by a gorilla! Striker not liking anyone hurting his family. As soon as he saw that he raced down to save his mother '' Striker get back here! Son" master cobra yelled out loud to his only son. when Striker got down there and saw his mom being backed up against the wall. he then used his string from the guitar wrapped it around the gorilla's arm. The gorilla turned around '' who are you?'' he yelled '' i'm Striker son of both masters venom and cobra here to take you down'' Striker said. The gorilla just bellowed out a laugh '' HA,HA,HA,HA and what are you gonna do bore me to death by singing the abc's song over and over?" Striker just shook his head an disappointment '' wow for a big guy you sure are dumb'' he said with that he pulled back the string and let go allowing it to punch the gorilla in the face hard. the gorilla yelled in pain and tried to punch Striker but the little snake was to fast and jumped on the gorilla '' to bad your brain aren't as fast as your mouth!'' he said then he slapped the gorilla with his tail '' plus'' he added when the gorilla tried to stand up but again Striker pulled back the piece of string he was holding

making the very large gorilla fall helplessly into a heap of tiredness from trying to hurt the little snake '' no one beats up my family!'' said Striker when he hopped onto the beaten gorilla. Striker

had saved his family and won! Master venom stood up at this little wonder in awe who saved her with the instrument he used to make her and her husband happy. '' Striker you are amazing'' Striker smiled ''now i'm not a disgrace anymore?" he asked '' striker you were never a disgrace your mother and i were just afraid of the truth but now we aren't'' said master cobra '' and no matter what you are or what you do know that we will always love my little wushi ( warrior)

'' master venom said proud of her son. and that was all Striker needed to blossom into a great warrior and member of the furious six.

THE END...

**so did you like it? please let me know in a review and if you can read my other story's for penguins of Madagascar. meeting the team is currently on hold till i get enough reviews. again no flames i will delete them. **

ps. the song that striker was singing was mine all of strikers songs are mine... the name of the song was little boy's alright.


End file.
